Carta para o Diabo
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Não sei se existe uma esplicação lógica para essa "fic", onde uma criança pervertida, a mando de sua mãe analfabeta, escreve uma porra de carta pra Didi. Por que a gente lê esse tipo de coisa? Fica a dúvida.


**Título: Calta pla tia Didi **(L.A. termina de tomar o Todinho com acetona: WTF?)(Vovó: #cospe a Fanta com naftalina# Porra... Autora, por que você está brincando assim comigo?)**  
>Autora: Pollyzitta <strong>(L.A.: Pra mim é Putazytta da esquina. Problem?)(Vovó: "Lalala, POlly! (8)" #FAIL)  
><strong>link:<strong> .net/s/7071614/1/Calta_pla_tia_Didi (Vovó: Sério mesmo que isso é um título? Mano, que medo.)

Seguinte meu povo**(L.A.:Seu povo é o CARALHO, quem manda no Alemão agora é os PM, TÁ LIGADO?)(Vovó: "Vixe, mainha, a muié já começou a comer as vírgulas! Para com isso, Pollyzita, vírgula da indigestão! E indigestão dá um sono... #vai dormir na rede#" #DingaFeelings)**...rs...**(L.A.: Rio Grande do Sul? AQUELE ABRAÇO!)(Vovó: "Fiuk, é você que me dá forças pra viver! Eu te amo! Uhul, Porto Alegre!" #Fã de Fiuk Rtardado Feelings))** O que vocês lerão é só uma brincadeirinha (bem pequenininha diga-se de passagem)**(L.A.: Uma brincadeira que TINHA que ser postada aqui. Depois reclamam...)(Vovó: Brincadeira de mau gosto, é? Vai abusar da paciência do capeta, que eu já perdi a minha.)** que eu fiz pra uma pessoa que vem se tornando uma grande amiga.**(L.A.: Revista PlayBoy. Resolveu mudar de lado, né?)(Vovó: Se fosse um homem, eu arriscaria dizer 'mão direita', porque, né?)**

Ela vai casar na semana que vem,**(L.A.: A Xuxa? A Vovó? A HEBE?)(Vovó: A Cicareli? A Rita Cadilacc? Soninha Rebolado?)** e ela é fã de Edualde e Bellinha**(L.A.: Primeiro:Bellinha é nome de cachorra(no caso, a autora e sua amiga); Segundo: Edualde me lembrou um balde que brilha no sol; Terceiro: EDUALDE E BELLINHA? MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? VAI LER, INFELIZ!; E quarto, eu to precisando urgentemente de novas meias. -q)(Vovó: EDUALDE E BELLINHA? Edward=EDUALDE e Bella=BELLINHA? Porra, a coisa ta feia! Edualde é um livro de ensinamento para ratos tibetanos; Bellinha, como a L.A. disse, é nome de cachorro.)** (rá, me conta quem ai não é! **(L.A.: Não, não sou fã dessa coisa ai não. Sou fã de Javé do bom caminho e de Hades. Problem?)(Vovó: Sou fã de duendes e elfos metaleiros, algum problema com isso?) **kkkkkk)**(Vovó: Riu potássios, mano. #Piada de químico)**, ela tem se tornado uma grande amiga.**(L.A.: Nas noites frias, ela esquentava a sua periquita viciada. Ela trocava a bateria do vibrador, fazia massagem e comprava morangos no supermercado. –n –q)(Vovó: O 'amigo' da Hermione é o DiCaprio, a amiga da autora deve ser a Britney Spear. -q)** Fofocamos muito,**(L.A.: Só lembrei de um casal de velhas fazendo tricô.)(Vovó: Só lembrei das tardes felizes entre mim, Gareth e Jeremy. #Vai procurar óleo de girassol e cadaços fluorescentes para fazer um drink#)** conversamos coisas sérias também **(L.A.: Cirurgia de troca de sexo.)(Vovó: Como alguém que escreve 'Edualde' pode ser respeitado em uma conversa séria?)**e apesar de nunca ter visto a cara da criatura ela já sabe o que eu to inventando só de "ver"**(L.A.: Tenho pena dessa guria. Se fosse eu bloqueava no MSN.)(Vovó: Opa, acho que identifiquei uma patologia para a Pomba! Pomba, precisamos de uma psicóloga puta por aqui.)**...ahuahuha..**(L.A.: Isso sempre me lembra arruda.)(Vovó: Isso me faz lembrar um tributo ao Bob Marley que assisti com a Dinga... As coisas que nós dissemos saíam mais ou menos assim...)** não sei se deu pra entender mais tudo Bem.**(L.A.: Pra mim ta tudo Mal.)(Vovó: "...de boa! Também não sei quem é você! (8)" #filosofia de sertanejo)**

Didi,**(L.A.: ... nas noites frias de junho! No resto, Vanessão...)(Vovó: Eu só consigo pensar em "A princesa Lili e o cavaleiro Didi". Quero beber qualquer coisa. #Vai atrás de Amarula#)** ou Ingrid! Kkkk... não to te dando bronca, mas é que como eu não vou te ver no dia do casório pra te dar meu abraço e as minhas felicitações eu resolvi te dar o que eu tenho de melhor ultimamente...**(Vovó: Me diz que não é esta fic.)**ou seja, um pouquinho de Edualde e Bellinha.**(L.A.: Puta. Deu uma fic TRASH de presente de CASAMENTO e ainda ESCREVEU ERRADO o NOME dos PERSONAGENS. Eu bloqueava no MSN #2)(Vovó: ISSO SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA. Quem é doente o suficiente para dar uma FANFIC TRASH de presente de casamento para alguém?)**

Felicidades imensas pra você e pro maridão!**(L.A.: ... e que os dois tenham 5 filhos, vão morar em Tangamandápio e cultivem salmões. –q )(Vovó: Pollyzita, acho que a Didi ta pouco se lixando pra você e está interessada na lua de mel.) **...

_Folks,_**(L.A. PC Siqueira feelings: Folks pra quem não sabe, é um termo idiota usados por autoras idiotas de merda em fic trash.)(Vovó: Estamos falando de música ou a autora quer que eu arrebente uma dúzia de neurônios para ler uma fic que tem 'l' no lugar de 'r'. Coleuga, isso só é aceitável para o Cebolinha.)**_ 11 de junho de 2011._**(L.A.: Eu estou ripando isso nesse dia. Mal sinal.)(Vovó: Péssimo sinal, L.A., chame o Mel Gibson.)**

_Quelida Tia Didi. _**(L.A.:... Eu tenho 5 aninhos e bato punheta pro meu irmão. Estou querendo comer jujuba e sapatos de couro.-q) (Vovó: "...sou o espírito de uma garotinha que morreu com um arame farpado enfiado no cu..." #Vide Mundo Canibal)**

_Oi, tudo bem com a senhóla_**(L.A.: Só eu lembrei de ceroulas?)(Vovó: Mano, isso é mais que ridículo! Como é que alguém pode se considerar normal escrevendo deste jeito? Nem uma pessoa que sofre de retardo mental escreve assim.) **_? Eu to muito muito bem._**(L.A.: Não por muito tempo.)(Vovó: Não se depender de mim e da L.A.)**_ Hoje eu blinquei muito com o Tão lá na casa do Edualde._**(L.A.: Essa menina tem 5 anos. Ou menos.)(Vovó: Blincou? #relembra de LoL# BLIIIIINCA, EZREAL, BLIIIIIINCA! #Piada interna) (Vovó 2: Essa coisa de 'l' já encheu o saco, a fic de verdade já pode começar.)**_ Você sabia que o Tão já tá ficando glandão?_**(L.A.: Esse Tão é o pinto do seu irmão tarado?)(Vovó: "GLANDÃO"? Isso deve ser uma doença, só pode. Chame o SAMU, a Guarda Costeira, o Exército da Salvação! Qualquer um!)**_ Ele já tá batendo no meu joelho!_**(L.A.: É dela! MASOQ, É DELA! A MENINA TEM UM PINTO BATENDO NO JOELHO! John, morra de inveja! HSUASHAUSHAUSH)(Vovó: Motumbo é menino perto dessa aí.) (Vovó 2: Jairinho, para de aparecer nas fics como figurante! Desse jeito você deixa o John sem graça! #Piada interna)**_ Muito glande ele, glande mesmo._**(L.A.: Ok, já entendi. Agora para de falar do tamanho. Pare de escrever. PARE DE RESPIRAR!)(Vovó: Estamos brincando de adivinhar o nome da personagem famosa? "Gladistone, o gladiador da glande grande!")**

_A minha mamãe tá me ajudando a esclevê_**(L.A.: Se sua mãe escreve assim PQP ela tem SÉRIOS problemas mentais.)(Vovó: Oh, dorga. Estamos falando de analfabetismo duplo seguido de demência em grau avançado. Retiro o que disse, chamem a Dinga, ela resolve tudo da base da arruda e do saquê.)**_ essa catinha pla você,_**(Vovó: Pla é a terra da Munda, desculpaê.)**_ polque a senhola sabe que eu ainda não sei esclevê,_**(Vovó: Isso ficou claro na terceira linha. NEXT!)**_ eu ainda não fui pla escolinha como o Edualde._**(L.A.: Nem a sua mãe foi pra escola. Bando de analfabeto FDP. VAI ESTUDAR, PORRA!)(Vovó: Escolinha do sexo, no caso, já que ninguém por aí sabe escrever direito.)**_ Ah! O Edualde tá aqui em casa agola_**(Vovó: Angola? "Em Angola, tem a Galinha da Angola! Nós somos as galinhas globais... (8) #atingida pela prancha da Gareth#" #Cocoricó é cultura)**_. A mamãe dele foi complá um plesente pla senhola!_**(L.A.: Povo inúteis. MORRAM!)(Vovó: Eu fui pro Japão em busca do Vale Encantado dos pinguins mutantes de alcaçuz inventados de chocolate dançando na cova de Mao Tse Tung! –qq)**_ Iiiiiiii, ela segledo eu não podia contá!_**(L.A.: (8) É SEGREDO, NÃO CONTO PRA NINGUÉM! SOU TIJUCA, VOU ALÉM!(8))\(Vovó: Porque não existe borracha, não é? O que estão ensinando pras crianças do Brasil, meldelz? Ninguém mais sabe usar lógica por aqui?)**_ Esqueci! Faz de conta que eu não contei. Disfalça como a mamãe fala._**(Vovó: Que construção de frase brilhante. Que aplicação da gramática mais maravilhosa. Que enredo magnífico! –nnnnn)**_ Eu não consigo ser discleta mesmo, o Edualde vive falando isso agola._**(L.A.: Antes ele falava de como tinha inveja do seu pinto batendo no joelho, mas tudo bem...)(Vovó: Desisto de comentar sobre os erros propositais grotescos desta fic. Pelo menos já ta na metade.)**

_Tia Didi _**(Vovó: Vírgula.)**_ eu vou senti_**(Vovó: "...r")**_ muita saudadinha de você!_**(L.A.: E o meu primo de 3 anos escreve melhor que essa vadia e essa criança. #REVELEI)(Vovó: Sente 'saudadinha' da Titansteel da Saphirela em suas vísceras, cadela leprosa!)**_ Você plomete que volta logo pla eu poder te contá todas as coisas que eu e o Edualde fazemos?_**(L.A.: Isso ai não é por carta. Vai ir pra site pornô com uma porrada de vírus encima.)(Vovó: Nem é preciso mais de uma linha para escrever o que você e o 'Edualde' fizeram. Simplesmente você queria dar as férias inteiras e ele fugiu para as colinas, querendo brincar com os lobos. DEE ENDI. #Vovó perversa)**_ A minha mamãe me disse que você vai ficá_**(#Vovó soluça#)**_ uns dias sem apalecer_**(#Vovó sente ânsias#)**_, polque celtamente_**(Vovó: Alguém poderia me explicar POR QUE UMA CRIANÇA QUE SABE USAR A PALAVRA 'CERTAMENTE' NÃO SABE COLOCAR A PORRA DE UMA LETRA 'R' NAS PALVRAS?) **_ você vai tá aploveitando a sua Lua de mel._**(Vovó: Mofia, é por isso que as pessoas se casam, abraço forte.)**_ Ela não me falou o que é lua de mel._**(L.A.: Procure no Google.)(Vovó: Segundo a minha prima de 5 anos, as pessoas fazem 'muitas coisas' para ter um bebê.) (Vovó 2: Não confunda com Lua de Cristal, senão vai ficar traumatizada. Aquela lambreta que vira um cavalo tira meu sono até hoje. Sem falar no Sérgio Malandro que é príncipe.)**_ Deve ser algo gostoso..._**(L.A.: Menina safaaaaaada.)(Vovó: ... SUA SAPECA! Na fúria da pica desde criança!)**_ Lua de mel é de colme tia Didi?_**(L.A.: É de comer sim... falei que essa menina é safada!)(Vovó: ...de muitas coisas, meu bem!)**_ Cuidado pla senholá não engoldá igual a amiga de mamãe a tia Sue,_**(L.A.: Se eu não estivesse revoltada, eu ia fazer uma piada. Vou ali fora fumar maconha.)(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Autora, já pode começar a fic de verdade, eu deixo.)**_ ela comeu muitão e ela é goldona, mas ela é englaçada_**(L.A.: Palhaço do circo.)(Vovó: Que nem o Bozo. Haha. -n)**_ e eu acho ela bonita._**(Vovó: Macacos dançarinos gostam de pirulito de chumbo arroz muquiça palito groselha dente de leite amido fofoca hangar bola varejeira jumento... #baba#)**_ Eu pleciso pelguntá dinovo_**(Vovó: CUUUUUUUUUUUUU...)**_ pla mamãe o que se come na Lua de mel_**(L.A.: Procure no Google.)(Vovó: Leite condensado, manola. Procure no Google. #2)**_ se for bolo eu vou fazer um pla senhola de plesente._**(L.A.: Coloca chumbinho e dá pra sogra. #Internas)(Vovó: Faz um bolo de lama pra ela.)**_ Quando eu vou na plaia com o Edualde _**(L.A.: Eu li um balde.)(#Vovó foi comprar óculos para a L.A.#)**_ e o Jake a gente semple faz bolos de aléia,_**(L.A.: Faz bolo com órgãos internos e sangue de galinha. É melhor. Faz com os seus órgãos.)(Vovó: Só agora eu parei para pensar na incoerência da fic. Bella e Jacob se conhecem desde criança, isso ta certo, mas esse 'Edualde' é criança também? Porque, não sei se a Pollyzita se lembra, mas essa cria do demônio tem 100 e alguns anos e parece ter 17 anos. Estamos falando de pedofilia por aqui? CHAMEM O TV VERDADE E O BRASIL URGENTE, MANOLO!) **_ mas eu tenho que aplendê a fazê dileito polque da ultima vez, eu fiz o Jake plová_**(L.A.: ... da coisa gosmenta que saiu do meu cu sábado junto com...)**_ o bolo e eu acho que não tava bom polque a cala dele tava tão feia..._**(Vovó: Essa frase dispensa qualquer tipo de comentário.)**_ meu bolo táva tão bonitão._**(L.A. pega um emo e vai se brincar de ficar cortando o braço dele.)(#Vovó dá uma de Enoob (Vide VdF) e corta os pulsos com a faquinha de bolo Pullman(piada interna)#)**

_Tia Didi!_**(L.A.: A turma do Didi é um programa onde o Didi é tia. Sua infância acabou de mudar depois desse fato.)(Vovó: Ou a infância da sua vó, como no meu caso.)**_ O Edualde acabou de falá que Lua de Mel é uma coisa que tem depois do casamento!_**(L.A.: Assim como divórcio. *lixa as unhas e toma ice*)(Vovó: Deixa eu tentar te explicar: Lua de Mel tem uma coisa gosmenta, fornication, rebolation, tchaca tchaca na fubaca, pau quebrando, rala e rola, alguém quicando na diagonal e muitos brinquedos. Satisfeita? #Gareth Feelings)**_ Deve ser a festa né?_**(L.A.: Eu deveria estar matando, eu deveria estar roubando, eu deveria estar dando na esquina a preços acessíveis, mas não, eu vim ripar! *apanha da Munda*)(Vovó: #2 na L.A.)**_ Eu vou fazê um bolo pla senhola então, maisi_**(L.A.: Maisi é o seu cu na estaca de prata rodando loucamente! –q PQP,o que eu estava pensando quando fui procurar uma fic pra ripar? Que era diversão? ISSO É SADOMASOQUISMO!)(Vovó: Anime. Onipici. Pa sempi. Forevi. Amô não. Cum. Dedipinga. Bundapeta. BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL!)(Vovó 2: A vida é essa merda mesmo, L.A., muitas pessoas buscam consolo e satisfação nas drogas. Somos tão retardados que tentamos ser uma minoria que busca ripar como forma de alívio imediato. Tá na hora de procurar o suicídio.) **_ como eu to longe ai de onde a senhola mola_**(Vovó: "Molim molim, molim molim, corpo de mola, molim molim! (8)" #Munda a espanca com um guarda chuva e John joga ácido nas feridas#)**_ eu vou desenhá um bolo pla senhola tá? Bem lindo! O Edualde tá falando que ele vai ajudá._**(L.A.: Eu quero morrer. *contrata um go-go-boy pra se distrair e faz um drink com penas de pavão preto*)(Vovó: E neste bolo imaginário vai ter veneno, eu espero. Vai fazer o silviço, faz direito.)**

_Eu to muito feliz que a senhola vai casá titia._**(L.A.: E eu quero que ela tenha 10 filhos em 30 segundos, nascidos de parto normal. Quero que, depois disso, a vagina dela crie dentes e comece a se autodevorar. É pedir demais?)(Vovó: Creio que sim, L.A.. Eu não quero algo tão grande assim. Queria só que um terrorista escolhesse o casamento dela como um bom alvo.)**_ Você é muito legal e eu gosto muito da senhola._**(L.A.: Eu te odeio, cria do inferno! Misericórdia só serve em casos de perdão, e eu não vou perdoar! QUE ELA MORRA COM UM PAU NO CU!)(Vovó: E eu estou pensando em suicídio como forma de alívio imediato, IhAgOrAh/?)**_ Eu quelia muitão_**(Vovó: Li 'mutilação' e fiquei tão feliz!)**_ ir ai,_**(L.A.: ... pra brincar de médico como daquela vez...)**_ maisi é muito cala a passagem pla a sua casinha_**(L.A.: Os Cullens quebraram depois de comprar Viagra pro Edward e pros demais vampiros presentes.)(Vovó: Leia-se 'barraco na Portelinha'.)**_ e a mamãe ta juntando dinheilinho_**(Vovó: ****DINHEILINHO****(porra de palavra difícil de escrever) ****DE CU É ROLA EM****CHAMAS****!)**_ pla minha festinha de anivelsáro,_**(L.A.: Com direito a unicórnios e sushi feito com carne de baleia.)(Vovó: Com direito a uma surra de pau mole, isso sim.)**_ maisi isso é outla histólia._**(Vovó: Que merda, esse caralho de fic não tem fim?)**_ Quelia vê a senhola naqueles vestidão glandão cheio de coisinhas que blilham._**(L.A.:Tem vampiros no vestido?)(Vovó: Paetês de Cullen, luxo puro!)**

_Tia Didi o Edualde me falou uma coisa agola, ele é muito englaçado,_**(Vovó: No, he isn't.)**_ ele falou que daqui um tempo ele vai casá comigo também!_**(L.A.: Ta doido pra poder meter na menina(o) mutante, esse Edu balde.)(Vovó: Falou em pinto batendo no joelho ele fica todo assado, quer dizer, assanhado.)**_ O Edualde é bobão mesmo eu sou cliança e cliança não casa._**(L.A.: Alguém já viu Grávida aos 16, na MTV? A prova concreta que crianças não casam. Elas só engravidam. Pronto. –q)(Vovó: PEDOFÍLIA É MATO NESTA FIC.)**_ Mais não conta pla ele que eu chamei ele de bobo, polque a minha mamãe disse que não posso chama ele assim polque ele é meu amiguinho,_**(L.A.: E a pica da tua mãe é um pirulito! Por isso você adora chupar, né? Ah, TNC.)(Vovó: O único 'amiguinho' que eu tenho é roxo e tem 20cm.) (Vovó: 'amiguinho'? Edward, você acabou de ser humilhado pela menina que tem um pinto até o joelho.)**_ e não conta pla ele polque a mamãe tá me olhando com uma cala feia, daquelas calas de quem vai me dá uma blonca!_**(L.A.: Mata esse demônio logo, porra!)(Vovó: QUE FIC MAIS ESCROTA. Acho que vou lamber a placa do batmóvel que eu ganho mais.)**_ Maisi o Edualde é meu namolado e isso é bom, tilando a palte onde ele fica me ablaçando e me bejando_**(Vovó: Ela não sabe escrever, mas já quica na diagonal. Beleza, bacana! Você é delicada, hein?)**_. Eco é nojento isso._**(L.A.: O John discorda. *leva uma tijolada*)(Vovó: Acho que muitas pessoas sexualmente ativas discordam de você, beu abor.)**

_No casamento da senhola vai ter beijo?_**(L.A.: Vai. Tiraremos a roupa no meio da cerimônia e fazemos a maior suruba já filmada, com 24 casais, muita vaselina e gemidos de puta! –q)(Vovó: Vai ter anal giratório, que é MUITO MAIS INTERESSANTE! E vale mais que dinheiro!)**_ Eu não gosto disso. Os meninos babam na gente, pelo menos o Edualde baba em mim._**(Vovó: Porque ele deve ter beijado um cachorro São Bernardo antes, já que VAMPIROS NÃO PODEM TER FLUÍDOS CORPORAIS.) **_ Eco._**(L.A.:Vampiros não tem saliva. Vampiros não tem alma. Vampiros não tem porra nenhuma! Nem a puta da mães dele é deles! –q Essa fic está me fazendo perder a paciência restante.)**

_Titia a mamãe tá mandando eu falar tchau logo._**(L.A.: Ela também me mandou vender os órgãos internos depois de fazer 26485434834158 programas na esquina ao preço de 20 reais cada.) (Vovó: Simon disse vai tomar no cu.)**_ Mas eu gosto tanto de fala com a senhola._**(L.A.: Mas eu odeio. Cale a boca, vadia do inferno!)(Vovó: E eu quero férias. A vida é cruel, criança, nem todos temos o que queremos. #Vai pegar mais Blue Stock#)**

_To com saudade da senhola tia Didi!_**(L.A.: Eu to com saudade dos tempos que eu não usava tantas drogas e fazia tanto sexo. Eu era mais feliz.)(Vovó: Nem me lembro mais como é isso, L.A., foi há tanto tempo!)**

_Feliz Casamento pla senhola._**(L.A.: Feliz morte súbita. Mando facas afiadas no cu depois!) (Vovó: Pergunte ao Charlie Sheen se existe casamento feliz.)**

_Eu amo a senhola._**(L.A.: Eu odeio vocês. Posso ir? Tenho salão marcado, porra!)(Vovó: Já deu de mel, gente. Desse jeito a fic vai ter que ser restrita ao diabéticos. #dá um drink para a L.A. se acalmar#)**

_O Edualde também ta mandando beijo pla senhola e tá falando que também ama a senhola_**(L.A.: Ele ama é as drogas que ela vende a preço de custo e as bolsas de grife QUE EU SEI!)(Vovó: Ele ama uma pica boa dentro do... #Jairinho a enforca com uma cinta liga#)**_. Agola ele também vai ficá repetindo tudo que eu falo?_**(L.A.: Papagaio! *enfia uma rolha no cu do papagaio e espera ele morrer*)**_ Edualde bobo. Opa! Né não! Tá bom!_**(Vovó: Hã? #desiste#)**

_Beijo tia._**(L.A.: Tapas na bunda.)**

_Até daqui uns dias._**(L.A.: Seven days.)(#Vovó rui da L.A.#)**

_Sua soblinha que ama a senhola_**(Vovó: Já disse isso, puta louca.)**

_Bellinha._**(L.A.: A cachorra.)**

**L.A. foi plantar macacos no chão. Está sendo procurada em 13 estados pelo IBAMA. Não se sabe do paradeiro dela, mas foi vista na última vez no Acre, fumando maconha com Chuck Norris.**

**Vovó foi aprender a descascar laranjas com um monge tibetano.**


End file.
